Love Me
by Riku Aida
Summary: Chapter 2/ Masa lalu Neji and Sakura."aku bertemu dengan Neji..."/ "Aku akan pergi besok ayah.."/ "Sakura..." gumamnya.
1. Chapter 1

Love Me

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate M

Pair : Neji H & Sakura H

**Summary : Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke hingga mengorbankan seseorang yang sangat mencintainya . Tapi setelah beberapa tahun bersama,Sasuke meninggalkannya . Neji,pria yang sangat mencintai Sakura pun muncul di hadapan Sakura kembali , akankah Sakura mencintai Neji? Atau Neji akan menjadi tempat pelarian Sakura seperti dulu lagi?**

_oOo_

Gadis bermata emarald berambut soft pink itu tengah bergulat dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya . Secangkir kopi yang berada di sampingnya telah tandas ia minum,kertas-kertas dokumen telah tersusun rapi di meja kerjanya. Sudah hampir jam 4 pagi dan ia baru saja menyelesaikan kerjanya untuk menulis laporan-laporan para pasiennya.

Sekaranglah saatnya untuk gadis berusia 25 tahun itu untuk beristirahat. Di liriknya jam weker yang berada di meja kerjanya.

'Jam 4 pagi..' batinnya.

kemudian ia beranjak dari meja kerjanya menuju tempat tidurnya. Sebelum terlelap menuju alam mimpi gadis itu sempat mengambil handphonenya yang sedari tadi dilupakannya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika membaca email yang masuk .

From : Sasuke-kun

Subject : Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja,beristirahatlah..!

Sakura tersenyum senang membacanya,kemudian membaca email lain lagi sebelum email milik Sasuke.

From : Ino Pig

Subject : Hei jidat!,besok ada waktu?,aku ingin bertemu denganmu,datanglah ke cafe favorit kita dulu ya?,aku kangen padamu..

Aku menunggumu jam 10 pagi ya...HARUS DATANG!

Sakura menghela nafas membaca email dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ino tak pernah berubah selalu saja begitu.." ia tersenyum kemudian. Sudah hampir 3 tahun Sakura tak berjumpa dengan Ino dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada rasa kangen yang bergejolak dihatinya.

Malam semakin larut dan Sakurapun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

_oOo_

Paginya di apertemen milik gadis berklan Haruno itu,Haruno Sakura sang pemilik apertemen telah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit konoha untuk bekerja. Sakura bekerja sebagai dokter di sana. Dan pagi ini sang kekasih tercinta telah datang untuk menjemputnya.

Uchiha Sasuke pria tampan dengan sejuta pesonanya yang dapat meluluhkan hati perempuan manapun dengan tatapan matanya saja,tak terkecuali Sakura . Sakuralah gadis paling beruntung karena dialah pilihan Sasuke. Mereka telah berpacaran semenjak kuliahpun Sakura telah tergila-gila pada Sasuke tapi waktu itu Sasuke sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Siapa yang tau takdir seseorang, Sakura dan Sasuke kini telah bersama.

Kini pria berambut raven itu telah duduk diruang tamu apertemen sakura menunggunya untuk mengantarnya ke tempat kerja.

"gomenne..Sasuke-kun telah membuatmu menunggu," kata Sakura ketika tiba di ruang tamu tempat Sasuke berada. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul,dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"kita berangkat,Sakura."ajak Sasuke

"hai!,"Sakura menurut dan melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Sasuke.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Konoha,Sakura,mereka berdua habiskan waktu untuk bercakap-cakap di dalam mobil. Lebih tepatnya hanya Sakura yang bercerita banyak,sedangkan Sasuke sesekali hanya menanggapinya dengan kata andalannya 'Hn' dan tetap fokus pada jalanan. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin atau cuek Sasuke sehingga tak membuatnya merasa di abaikan. Toh Sasuke tetap akan mendengarkannya mau tak mau.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil hitam ferarinya di tempat parkir seperti biasanya ketika mengantar Sakura. Kedua mata onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura ketika hendak turun dari mobil Sasuke. Tapi sebelum Sakura meraih gagang pintu mobil tangannya telah ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"..."

"Ada apa Sasuke?," tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam menatap kedua emerald indah di dalam mata Sakura , Ada kebimbangan didalam hatinya,raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah,mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian di urungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Aa..,tak apa Sakura pergilah," ucap Sasuke kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura. Sakura agak tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sasuke,tapi dia tak membantah dan segera turun dari mobil Sasuke,menjauh dari tempat parkir menuju gedung tinggi rumah sakit konoha.

Sasuke masih menatap kepergian Sakura yang telah menghilang ke dalam gedung tinggi rumah sakit konoha.

"maafkan aku…..Sakura..,"ucap Sasuke lirih.

_oOo_

Hari ini sebenarnya Sakura tak ada jadwal piket di rumah sakit,dia mendapat libur hari ini dan besok. Tapi ia datang hanya untuk membawa dokumen-dokumen rumah sakit yang semalam di kerjakannya untuk di serahkannya kepada seniornya. Lagipula Sakura tak ingin mengingkari janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Ino hari ini. Jadi dia menggunakan waktu liburnya untuk bertemu sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak di temuinya.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang kerja seniornya dengan dokumen-dokumen di dalam tasnya. Karna waktu untuk bertemu dengan Ino tinggal 30 menit lagi.

'Gawat..,Ino tiga kali lipat lebih cerewet jika aku terlambat menemuinya' batin Sakura sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"kalau begitu aku permisi Tsunade-sama," pamit Sakura pada seniornya di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja itu dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut setelah Tsunade mengijinkannya untuk pergi.

Sakura terus berlari-lari kecil di koridor rumah sakit dengan terburu-buru. Berharap ia tidak telat untuk menemui Ino. Sebisa mungkin ia tak menimbulkan suara berisik di sepanjang koridor tersebut. Bau obat-obatan tercium di sepanjang ruangan yang di lewatinya,bau yang hampir tiap hari menggelitik indra penciumannya.

Sakura sampai tepat didepan lift yang akan digunakannya untuk turun dari lantai 6 tempatnya berada sekarang. Sakura memasuki lift tersebut,seketika detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat,nafasnya memburu ketika seseorang yang berada di sampingnya adalah orang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"H..Hyuuga-san?" gumamnya.

Hyuuga Neji pria yang di panggil Sakura itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

"Sakura..?" Neji memastikan bahwa gadis yang berada di depannya ini benar-benar adalah Haruno Sakura.

Hati Neji seperti tertohok benar gadis yang berada di depannya sekarang adalah Haruno Sakura?gadis pujaannya dulu?,Gadis yang sampai sekarang masih di cintainya?.

Haruno Sakura,gadisnya yang dulu pergi meninggalkannya hanya karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura yang membuatnya berteriak frustasi di malam hari apabila mengingat Sakuranya telah menjadi milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura yang rela melakukan apapun demi cintanya kepada seorang Sasuke,nama yang membuatnya muak!

"Hyuuga..." ucap Sakura lirih. Ada nada penyesalan yang terdengar dari suaranya.

Neji tersenyum miris mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'Hyuuga'. Padahal dulu Sakura selalu memanggilnya dengan namanya saja tanpa nama klannya.

"Sakura...kembalilah padaku.."

Sakura terbelalak,berharap yang di dengarnya itu salah. Neji memandangnya dengan tatapan berharap,agar gadis ini kembali kepadanya.

tbc...

Aku tak yakin ada yang membaca fic jelekku ini...soal ketikanku yang kurang pas tolong di maafkan,aku hanya mengetik lewat handphone dan mengupdatenya juga di handphone.

Maaf aku author baru disini..jadi para senpai tolong beri aku masukan ya soal fic gajeku ini...dan kalau fic ini jelek maklumi saja ya...ini fic pertamaku..

R n R ya... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Neji Hyuuga & Sakura Haruno

Rate : M

Chapter 2 :

"ra...?"

"Sakura ...?,"panggil Ino.

"HEI JIDAT!," teriak Ino pada akhirnya,kesabarannya telah habis diuji oleh sahabat pink-nya ini. "Ada apa denganmu?,kau kelihatan pucat Sakura. " kata Ino sedikit khawatir.

Kini kedua sahabat itu telah bertemu di sebuah cafe yang telah mereka atur kemarin malam, mereka mengambil tempat di pojokan cafe yang di sampingnya terdapat jendela berlapis kaca, jadi mereka bisa langsung melihat pemandangan di luar cafe. Itulah tempat favorite mereka berdua.

"Sakura..,ada apa ?," tanya Gadis blonde itu lagi. "apa kau tak ingin bertemu denganku?," kata Ino sambil memasang tampang sedih ke arah Sakura.

"Ah!,bu..bukan begitu..,maafkan aku Ino" ,ucap Sakura menyesal sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat membantah perkataan Ino barusan. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu Ino," lanjutnya lagi dengan raut wajah sedih.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa Uchiha membuatmu sedih?" tebaknya tapi sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "hah..ceritakan padaku Sakura," pinta Ino. Ino memang tak bisa melihat sahabatnya ini bersedih. Dia tak peduli jika acara pertemuan mereka setelah tiga tahun ini tidak berjalan dengan kegembiraan sebagaimana mestinya.

Sakura memang tak bisa menyembunyikan masalah sekecil apapun pada Ino, begitu juga sebaliknya Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun pada Sakura. Mereka saling mengerti sejak mereka kecil. Ino bagaikan kakak bagi Sakura, sehingga Sakura kadang sangat manja pada Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan memulai bercerita. "begini Ino...tadi...," Sakura memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "aku bertemu dengan Neji...".

"Eh?"

_oOo_

Di kediaman Uchiha. Rumah nun megah bagaikan sebuah istana, siapapun akan terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Pemiliknya adalah direktur utama dari perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Sungguh sangat terpandang keluarga ini.

"Apa kau yakin?," tanya pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Ya..,aku yakin Ayah"

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap penuh yakin ke arah sang ayah yang tengah duduk dan sang anak masih berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan sang ayah.

"Aku akan berangkat besok ayah dan mungkin aku tak akan kembali lagi ke Konoha," kata Uchiha bungsu itu dengan yakin. "Aku akan langsung melamar gadis pilihan kalian ketika tiba di sana," lanjutnya lagi.

Fugaku tersenyum senang ketika anak bungsunya ini akhirnya setuju untuk menikahi calon pilihan mereka yang berada di tidak ingin Sasuke mengikuti jejak kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi menentang saat di jodohkan dengan calon pilihan orang tuanya karena telah memiliki kekasih, dan pada akhirnya Itachi diusir sang ayah karena memilih menikahi kekasihnya yang berasal dari kalangan biasa.

"...baiklah Sasuke kalau itu memang keputusanmu, ibumu pasti akan sangat senang begitupun aku jika kau di London bersamanya. " kata Uchiha Fugaku senang.

"Hn.."

_ooo_

Neji menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke atas sofanya. Kenangan-kenangan pada masa lalu berkelabat di otaknya, mengganggu saraf-saraf tubuhnya untuk melakukan hal -hal di luar kendalinya. Hyuuga Neji kini bersandar pada sofa di ruang tamunya memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Satu helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibirnya dan di lafalkanlah nama itu.

"Sakura..." gumamnya.

Pria dengan iris lavender ini benar-benar telah kehilangan ketenangan dirinya apabila menyangkut gadis berambut soft pink tersebut. Dia benar-benar menyukai gadis itu, ah tidak malah dia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Telah bertahun-tahun ia berusaha ingin melupakan gadis itu hingga pergi ke luar negeri untuk mencari kesibukan, mencari gadis lain, mencari cinta yang lain. Tetapi itu tidaklah mudah, kekuatannya yang telah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun runtuh dalam sekejap ketika ia bertemu dengan gadis itu di rumah sakit tadi pagi, ketika ia habis mengantar adik sepupunya Hanabi yang sedang sakit.

Oh Kami-sama, kalau bukan karena pamannya yang memohon memintanya kembali ke Konoha dia tak akan kembali ke kota ini. Kota yang terlalu banyak kenangan tentang Haruno Sakura. Tadi pun' ia meminta Sakura untuk kembali padanya, benar-benar Neji kehilangan kendalinya saat itu.

"AKH...!," ia berteriak frustasi sambil mencengkeram rambutnya, ingin rasanya Neji memeluk gadis itu dan tak ingin melepasnya lagi. Ingin merebutnya dari si brengsek Uchiha itu. Bukankah si brengsek itu yang dulu merebutnya dari dirinya?, ah tidak! Sakura lah yang berpaling darinya.

Neji tau kalau Sakura hanya memanfaatkannya, tapi dia terlalu mencintai Sakura dan dia tak peduli soal itu. Dia bodoh kan?

Neji kembali menghela nafas, matanya masih terpejam dan memori otaknya kembali berputar pada masa-masa dimana ia sangat bahagia dengan Sakura dan dimana si brengsek Uchiha itu datang dan menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

_Flashback_

"Neji-kun!, " panggil seorang gadis padaku, kulihat gadis berambut pink dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah sedang berlari kearahku. Nafasnya memburu karena habis mengejarku, setelah menarik nafas panjang ia memulai berbicara.

"Kenapa kau tak menunggu sih Neji-kun?" katanya kesal sambil mengercutkan bibirnya. Kami-sama.. aku lupa kalau tadi dia memintaku untuk menunggunya seusai pulang sekolah, karena tugas sebagai Osis menumpuk sungguh membuatku lupa pada gadis ini.

"Aa... maafkan aku Sakura,aku benar-benar lupa" kataku meminta maaf. "Pekerjaan sebagai osis itu membuatku lupa harus menunggumu hari ini. " kataku lagi.

"Ah baiklah..tak apa-apa! " katanya datar sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan berlalu pergi melewatiku. Aku tahu kalau dia marah,kuraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. " Akan kutebus kesalahanku hari ini, katakan apa yang kau inginkan Sakura? " tanyaku padanya. Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

Perjalanan menuju ke rumahku tak butuh waktu lama, kira-kira hanya lima menit saja dan kami berdua telah sampai. Permintaan Sakura itu mudah di tebak dan juga tak sulit, dia sangat menyukai novel jadi dia meminta beberapa novel yang telah kukoleksi. Apalagi di rumahku ada ruangan khusus perpustakaan jadi Sakura bebas meminta seberapa banyakpun novel yang dia inginkan.

"Wah...,aku ingin yang ini Neji-kun boleh? " tanyanya kepadaku yang sedang sibuk merapikan novel-novel yang berserakan di lantai kamarku akibat ulah Sakura.

"Aa.. ambil saja yang kau suka sebagai permintaan maafku tadi Sakura. " kataku datar seperti biasa.

"Arigatou Neji-kun" ucapnya girang sambil memelukku erat. Karena posisiku yang kurang baik akhirnya keseimbanganku goyah dan akhirnya aku terjatuh tertimpah Sakura di atasku. Rasanya sakit sekali terbentur di lantai apalagi di tambah berat tubuh Sakura.

"ah! maafkan aku Neji-kun," ucapnya dan cepat-cepat bangun dari posisinya.

Kulihat wajahnya memerah karena malu mungkin. Aku tersenyum, setelah menaruh novel yang berada di tanganku pada tempatnya aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kurasa ini saatnya bagiku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadanya. Setelah sekian lama memendamnya. Biarpun terkadang aku bersikap biasa kepada Sakura tapi jujur aku sangat menyayanginya. Kurasa tiga tahun menjadi sahabatnya sudah cukup, sudah saatnya aku mengganti statusku menjadi pacarnya.

"Sakura..."

"Hm..? "

"Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku? "

"Eh? " Sakura membelalakkan matanya, wajahnya bertambah merah sekarang. "A...aku...-, "

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura.. " kataku memotong kalimatnya. Sakura menunduk, membuat rambut pinknya jatuh ke wajahnya menghalangi wajah cantiknya.

Aku perlahan mendekat kearahnya menaikkan anak rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya, mengelus pipinya singkat. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sakura...sangat mencintaimu. " bisikku tepat di telinganya.

"Ne..Neji..." gumamnya sambil menatap kedua mataku. Sakura tersenyum kepadaku, 'sangat cantik..., ' batinku.

Detik berikutnya Sakura telah mencium bibirku, hanya ciuman biasa tidak lebih. Sakura menutup matanya mencoba menikmatinya sambil melumat bibirku karena aku tak merespon ciumannya. Ku coba melakukan hal yang sama, membalas ciuman tersebut mengambil alih atas ciuman kami. Tindakan Sakura kuartikan sebagai kata 'iya' atas permintaanku.

Malamnya, aku meminta Sakura untuk menginap di rumahku dan ia setuju. Karena kurasa lebih baik bersama daripada Sakura kesepian di rumahnya kan?, kedua orang tua Sakura telah bercerai dan mengurusi keluarga masing-masing sedangkan Sakura meminta kepada orang tuanya agar dia tinggal sendirian, soal biaya hidupnya kedua orang tuanya masih mengirimkan uang untuknya.

"Ini kamarmu Sakura,kau akan tidur malam ini di sini pakaian dan barang-barangmu telah ku taruh di dalam" kataku padanya. "...dan jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kamarku di sebelah kamar ini. "

"Terima kasih Neji-kun!, " ucapnya senang.

"Ya..., Selamat tidur Sakura, " kataku dan mencium keningnya sekilas dan pergi begitu Sakura telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

_oOo_

Setahun sudah kami berpacaran, Sakura naik ke kelas 2 sekarang sedangkan aku naik ke kelas 3. Aku melepaskan jabatan osisku agar lebih berkonsentrasi pada pelajaranku. Di sinilah awal mula kerenggangan atas hubungan kami, kesibukanku pada pelajaran serta tugas-tugas sekolah lainnya membuatku tak bisa memberikan perhatian lebih ke Sakura. Ketika aku mencoba memberitahukan kegalauan hatiku bahwa tak bisa setiap saat berada di sampingnya, aku merasa agak tenang ketika ia mengatakan dia baik-baik saja dan mengerti posisiku sekarang, aku tambah mencintainya kurasa.

Liburan musim panas tiba, aku mengajak Sakura berkencan sekaligus berlibur di salah satu vila milik keluargaku. Di situlah pertama kalinya aku dan Sakura melakukan hubungan intim.

Hari-hari berikutnya aku kembali sibuk dengan urusan pelajaran, dan saat itu aku sempat melihat Sakura dekat dengan seorang cowok barambut raven, aku tak pernah melihat cowok itu sebelumnya dan setelah tanya kepada Hinata adik sepupuku yang sekelas dengan Sakura dia mengatakan kalau dia adalah murid baru di kelasnya. Hinata juga sempat memberitahuku kalau Uchiha_murid baru itu dan Sakura dekat karena Sakura adalah ketua kelas dan bertanggung jawab untuk menuntun Uchiha Sasuke mengenali seluk beluk sekolah mereka.

Awalnya aku sama sekali tak ambil pusing soal Uchiha itu, tapi keadaan berkata lain aku tak sengaja memergoki Uchiha brengsek itu sedang mencumbu Sakura di belakang sekolah seusai pulang sekolah. Tentu saja aku tak terima, aku membirikan bogem mentah ke brengsek itu dan menarik Sakura pergi.

Sakura mencoba menjelaskan dan meminta maaf kepadaku tapi aku sama sekali tak mau mendengarnya. Kubawa Sakura ke rumahku dan menariknya dengan kasar ke kamarku. Aku gelap mata, dan menumpahkan segala kemarahanku dengan memaksanya berhubungan seks. Tak ada kelembutan di setiap sentuhanku padanya, yang ada hanyalah nafsu yang terbakar kemarahan. Sakura mendesah di bawahku tapi desahan ini bukan desahan kenikmatan yang selalu dia keluarkan jika sedang bercinta denganku. Desahannya lebih terdengar seperti kepedihan... kepedihan karena merasa di perkosa dengan bringas oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Mungkin saja.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku sengaja menghindari Sakura entahlah kenapa aku melakukan hal ini. Aku seperti pecundang. Lari dari kenyataan, dan selalu mengirimkan email kepada Sakura..

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Hampir setiap hari aku melakukan hal itu, sampai aku lulus dan pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Dan saat itulah aku tak pernah melihat atau mendengar kabar Sakura lagi.

tbc...

Sebelumnya, terima kasih buat senpai-senpai yang udah mereview chapter awal, sangat membuatku semangat!. Terima kasih banyak #tundukkan kepala. Aku masih pucuk-pucuk jadi jika ada kesalahan dalam ficku mohon masukannya ya para senpai! :D

Thank's for : Thia Nokoru, V3Yagami, kurokurokarasu-chan, Tabita Pinkybunny.

Maaf sekali lagi kalau ceritanya gak nyambung #nunduk-nunduk

review pleaseeee... :)


End file.
